On her wedding day
by especially now
Summary: It was her wedding day and He was the only one on her mind.


She stood in front of the tall rectangle mirror. Taking in the sight of the girl looking back at her, she looked beautiful; she had a beautiful long dress, a beautiful long traditional wedding dress, with a flat neckline, the bodice of the dress embroidered with diamonds and sewn on French lace, that fitted her perfectly accentuating her small waist, finished off with a long chiffon skirt with a train. The dress looked breath-taking on her. Her hair pinned up in an elegant bun with a little diamond hairclip on the side, and sat on the top of the bun was the veil, sat waiting to be put down before she walked down the aisle. But all she could see was the broken look in the girl's eyes, something she couldn't fix.

She turned away from the mirror, walking towards her window, looking at everyone rushing around, getting things sorted for her big day, and here she, doubted everything, wanting to cry herself to bed, why was she doing this anyway? Why was she going through with this? She mentally cursed herself in her head, for asking herself that. She was getting married to a lovely man that will be able to give her everything that she wants, that'll be able to provide for her, that makes her family happy! She was just acting like an ungrateful brat! She should be happy that she's marrying him, but why is it that he's not the one on her mind.

Her bedroom door opened, as her mother came in, with gleaming eyes, she couldn't help but feel better; at least her parents were happy! 'Quinnie, you look beautiful!' Her mother gushed, smiling at her youngest daughter 'He won't be able to take his eyes of you, oh darling, I'm so happy for you' She smiled, engulfing her daughter into a tight hug for a few seconds, before letting go, not wanting to mess up her attire.

Quinn gave her mother a small smile, her mother was oblivious to how she was feeling. Her mother rambled on about things to do, before rushing out again. Quinn was left there to wander on with her thoughts, not noticing the figure enter the bedroom, until she heard the door lock click. She looked up to meet the face of the person, she least wanted to see.

"No No No No No" She kept repeating, as she violently shook her head, not caring if her hair got messed up. He gently touched her shoulder, to calm her down, she looked at him disgusted, she detested his touch she detested him.

He groaned, looking at the fragile girl in front of him, he knows most of this is his fault, he's scared, this is his last time to prove to her, or he loses her, and he just can't lose her, she's his life, even though he won't admit, he knows she means everything to him and this his chance not to fuck it up. "Please Quinn, Just hear me out' He pleads, he stares at her, she avoids his gaze, because she knows if she'll look into his eyes, she'll end up giving in.

"No, you can't do this to me, puck, not today, fucking hell puck, today is my wedding, you can't just waltz in here and think I'll take you back, not today Puck, not ever" She says, still not meeting his gaze.

"Quinn, just hear-"She interrupts him. "Why should I hear you out today, Today out of all fucking days, You had 6 months Puck, and I didn't hear a single word from you and on my wedding day you decide to show up, why puck why? I have a man out there, whose waiting for me at the altar, the man that will make me so happy and give me everything I need but most of all he can tell me he loves me, something you can't' She yells angrily at him, letting her tears fall down her face, not caring that it'll ruin her makeup, telling him he's done her wrong, is what's on her mind, she can't give a fuck if she looks a mess, because she knows truthfully behind the façade she puts on, she is a mess without him.

He stands there, finally meeting her eyes, he sees how much he's hurt her without even knowing, he's hurt her because he couldn't say those fucking 8 letters, because he was a bloody prick and now when he's finally ready, he's going to lose her forever and it's too late for him to do anything!

He shakes his head, in defeat "I know I can't change your mind about this" He says looking at her, as she stood there shaking her head in anger "I know it's too late, but just think about this, Jeremy may be able to give you everything, but he'll never be able to love you like I do and you'll never love him, way you love me" He said, walking close to her, moving the strand of her hair that was on her face, her looked her in the eyes, before slowly placing his lips on her hers, as he gave a sweet chaste kiss, she was taken back by the sudden action, but slowly returned the kiss, deepening it, as if it were their last, she felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her close to him, kissing her even more passionately, before she felt no sudden movement from him.

He took a step back, removing his arms from her waist, letting them fall to his sides; he looked at her for the last time. Slowly taking in her beauty, he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, knowing that he hurt her broke his heart, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

He smiled at her, walking back towards her, he whispered in her ear "I love you Quinn Fabray, sorry it took me long to say it, but I do love you" He finally said those 8 letters to her. He walked towards her bedroom door, but before he left, he turned around and said "You're Beautiful, Quinn"


End file.
